Don't give them an inch
by ChappyJames
Summary: During the Battle of Criterion in 2552, Three UNSC Army platoons of the 324th Battalion are tasked with defending a key area outside the city of San Judas. This story is a collection of radio transmissions and helm-cam video logs recovered.
1. Chapter 1

_**ONI S1 -ALCON- FOUO -ALCON- ONI S1**_

The following is a list of radio transmission broadcasted during wartime.

The following is also a list of recorded footage recovered post wartime.

These transmissions and recordings belong to UNSC Army unit, the 324th Battalion 1st, 2nd, and 3rd platoons stationed on Criterion during the time of it's invasion.

Please note any use of this material outside of a training environment is strictly prohibited.

Any service member who fails to knowledge this will be charged with Article 15.

Any service member who fails to knowledge this can be executed by Article 003 section 1.5.

 _ **ONI S1 -ALCON- FOUO -ALCON- ONI S1**_

-Transmission begins-

Note, all non-324th transmissions are italicized

2552 June 12. 1210 Zulu

"Criterion Actual, Criterion Actual, This is Firestone, radio check?"

" _Firestone this is Criter Actual we read you lima charlie. Break"_

10 Second break in transmission

" _Firestone, Criter, be advise sir, we have satlink confirmation of multi-battalion sized Covenant force in route to your AO, approximately 30 mike out, how copy?_

"Criter Actual this is Firestone, good copy. Is requested airsupport on station?"

" _Firestone, Criter, be advised you have one GA-TL1 on station, callsign is Arrogant 2, break, how copy Arrogant 2?"_

" _Criter this is 2, I copy real well. Break, Firestone this is Arrogant 2, you copy down there?_

"2 We hear you, whatcha got in the fridge up there?"

 _Distinct laughter from Arrogant 2_

" _Well lemme check Firestone"_

 _5 Second break in transmission_

" _Firestone it's 2 again, I got around 8 AGM's on board. I'm full on the 50, 110, and 120. Got about 3 hours fuel, ready to bring the hate to whatever you can't touch."_

"Greaaaat copy Arrogant 2, standby for tasking up there sir, when it gets dicey we'll come a knockin. Break. Criter Actual this is Firestone, we will be engaging Covenant forces approaching hill 324, 30 Kilometers outside San Judas as per orders."

" _Firestone, Criterion Actual, Good copy, don't give them an inch, godspeed."_

-Transmissions End-


	2. Chapter 2

-Loading Helm-cam footage-

…

…

-Footage loaded-

The following is footage recovered from Specialist Sarah Martin (19) of 324th Battalion 1st Platoon.

Be advised, emotional and mental states of each trooper have been added to dossiers. Troopers thoughts will be telegraphed into the footage via their voices.

All troopers. willingly, were subjected X011 Recorder pre-engagement.

-Footage Playing-

Sarah checked her SRS99D one last time before sending the bolt forward, chambering one of the four 14.5×114mm APFSDS rounds in her magazine. She and her spotter, Pfc Jarret Kitchens, had set up around 1.3 kilometers east from the FPL of firebase Firestone. Sarah, along with 4 other sniper teams, had mined the front and right flank of the hillside they occupied incase any Covenant tried to push their position.

"Yo Sarah." Kitchen's said, slapping her in the arm. She turned to him and saw that he was pointing out into the oncoming shit storm that was the invasion of her home planet. She shoulder her Sniper rifle and toggled the zoom to max. Out in the distance of the plains, she could see the Covenant forces they would engage shortly. She could make out armor elements, atleast two dozen wraiths she thought to herself. Suddenly the comm's piece in her helmet started squawking.

"Firestone to all elements, be advised, Covenant forces 30mike out. Single Air support unit is on station for tasking. We have the high ground, we have the element of surprise, let's not waste that. Hold the line, don't give them an inch, Firestone out."

The comms cut off and was immediately replaced by Sniper squad traffic. Mostly trash talking and banter, anyone with a brain knew this was to relieve the stress if the fact they were alone with basically no support. Sarah let out a quiet, but long sigh as she maintained a visual on the Covenant forces. Deep, deep down inside her, she knew she was probably going to die on this hill. She knew it from the moment Covenant forces entered the system. But she didn't care at all, she would fight and die for her planet, just like every other soldier the 324th.

The time passed too damn slowly, it didn't help that both Kitchen's and Sarah were 'Quiet People' according to their Platoon leader Lt. Mark Everest. "Hey Kitchens…" Sarah said softly, not trying to change the breathing pattern she had set. "Whats up?" He responded, most of his attention focused through his Rangefinders. "How many you think we'll get, you know me and you, before they take us out?" Sarah asked. Kitchen's slowly looked over to Sarah, the back into his Rangefinders, "Well, if I wasn't such a grand optimist that believe in our survival, i'd say around 78 or so." For the first time since the beginning of the invasion, Sarah let out a quick laugh.

\- Footage Ended -


End file.
